


above average

by lukwash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU No Magic, M/M, above average smarts, bording school for smart kids, i think, ill add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukwash/pseuds/lukwash
Summary: AU Where Harry Potter is in a boarding school for above average high schoolers and has a not-so personal rivalry with Tom Riddle. But his best friend, Avery, helps him through all the laughs and tears.





	above average

**Author's Note:**

> based on a dream i had lol. 
> 
> sorry it's really short and probably needs improvement but here we go :))
> 
> also im american, so yes we are going to call this high school.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they both ended up in an almost dark supply closet was beyond him, well enough Avery and Harry both could’ve gone back their dorms. But here they were, Harry barely leaning against a wall with Avery fussing all over him.

   
"You are.. ridiculous!” Avery exclaimed exasperatedly, throwing his arms up in the air.

“I am not being ridiculous.” Harry huffed, green eyes looking blatantly serious.

  
Avery put on a sickeningly sweet false smile, “Oh really, picking a fight with one of- _Riddle’s_ friends isn’t ridiculous at all then!” His dark blue eyes shining with fury.

How they both ended up in an almost dark supply closet was beyond him, well enough Avery and Harry both could’ve gone back their dorms. But here they were, Harry barely leaning against a wall with Avery fussing all over him.

“It isn’t! I had a good reason for it too!” Harry whisper-shouted, looking up at Avery with his nose slightly up in the air. “Plus, the bruise doesn’t even hurt.”

Avery raised his eyebrow and pursed his lips as he lifted his hand to press his thumb against Harry’s swollen red cheekbone.

Harry winced and turned his face away from Avery in a swift motion as he swatted the other boy’s hand. “That doesn’t mean you should touch it!”

“Thought it didn’t hurt?” Avery smirked softly.

“It doesn’t.” Harry stated stubbornly, crossing his arms together.

Avery’s face deadpanned, giving him a knowing look.

“Oh, you’re such a twat! Don’t look at me like _that_.”

Avery gave him a wolfish grin, “I’m not looking at you like _that_.”

Harry lifted up his hands to ruffle Avery’s perfect blond hair, knowing how much time the boy took in the morning to style it with the perfect amount of volume.

It was the only thing the other boy cared about other than Harry, and a handful of other people.

“Oi! Hands off!” Avery exclaimed stepping backwards, immediately trying to fix his hair back to its original state. Accidentally bumping into a mop, which fell right on top of him. Harry leaned further against the wall not-so silently laughing.

“Not funny, _Potter_.” Avery said pushing the mop off him, fighting back a smile.

“Isn’t that right, _Atticus_.”

Avery made a face, “I thought we said we weren’t going to call me that.”

Harry looked around in fake wonder, “No, no. That was just you.”

Avery playfully rolled his eyes, and pulled Harry out of the closet.

“C’mon, we can’t get caught after curfew. Do you have your phone on you? I left mine in the room.”

Harry fished out his phone from his back pocket, “Uh, yeah. I got it.”

Avery double tapped on the screen, checking the time.

8:25pm.

“Holy fuck, I’m _so_ glad we sleep together.” Avery said grinning, slyly turning his head to see Harry’s reaction.

On cue, Harry sputtered, face turning pink. “Why do you always say things like that? Oh my god.” Swatting at Avery’s arm as the other boy laughed.

Avery smirked, pinching Harry’s cheek. “Because..” he drawled out, “You always get _so_ pink.”

“You’re a rightful twat, you know?” Harry stuck his tongue out.

“I know, now come on and hop on my back before we don’t make it back on time, slow poke.”

 

* * *

 

If it wasn’t the blaringly loud alarm from his phone, waking him up in the morning. It was Avery. And Harry was so glad it wasn’t Avery, who annoyed him awake. Actually.

Harry reached for his phone, vibrating under his pillow. He pulled the slim device out as the bright screen shined on his face. Eyes squinting, he pressed the orange ‘stop’ button and with relief, the ringing stopped. Harry pulled his blankets off him, and quietly tiptoed to Avery’s bed. Oh how peaceful he looked, covers pulled up to his face and his hair a fluffy mess.

“Harry, don’t you dare try and get me up.” Harry froze and pouted as a husky, muffled voice from under the covers called out to him.

But Harry smirked and jumped on top of the boy, sprawling his body on the blonde’s. His face buried into Avery’s neck.

“Avery, get up. Please.” Harry mumbled, his messy not-that long hair falling onto Avery’s cheek.

“Harry, your hair is tickling me.”

Harry rubbed his face further into Avery’s neck, silently laughing.

“Okay, now that really tickles!” Avery laughed out before flopped over quickly, hands instinctively stabilizing Harry on his lap, almost before accidentally throwing him off the bed.

Avery looked down at where his hands were placed and smiled awkwardly. Harry  grinned.

“ _Woah_ there, I know I’m _undeniably_ attractive and got the smarts to match but never expect you to swing that way. Especially for me.” Harry said, playfully wiggling his eyebrows.

Avery rolled his eyes, retreating his hands from Harry’s body before saying, “Oh shut up. Careful there, you sound a lot like a _certain someone_.”

“Unfortunately, he wouldn’t be wrong.” The smaller boy mumbled before sliding off Avery and went heading to the bathroom.

“You better be up by the time I’m out, _Atticus_!”

Harry shut the bathroom door, receiving no reply. His eyes flickered up at the mirror, he didn’t really consider himself undeniably attractive, like _some_. But he also didn’t think he was _below_ average. He had lovely green eyes, fair skin, and well.. his hair has seen better days. And ignoring the bruise on the right side of his cheek. He would say he is pretty, pretty in his own way.

But, damn it.

What was he going to do about that bruise?

 

* * *

  

Avery and Harry walked to the breakfast hall. There was something bubbling up in Avery’s throat, he just wanted to-

“Spit it out, what is it?” Harry said, turning his face to Avery with his eyebrow raised.

“Uh, I- how did you know I wanted to say something?” Avery asked, with a glint of humor in his eyes.

“Oh come on, I know you Avery. So, what is it?” Harry smiled, nudging the taller one of the two.

“Fine. So, what did he say to you?” His blue eyes narrowing, suddenly turning serious.

Harry’s eyes flickered away. “Oh come on, that’s what you want to talk abou-”

“No avoiding the question Har-Bear. You wouldn’t get into a fight with someone unless they said something _horrible_ to you. So, what was it?” Harry opened his mouth but before he could talk-

“Harry! Hi!” A small redhead ran over, eyes straight stuck on Harry.

Harry visibly tensed up, sending the girl a tight smile. “Hey.. Ginny.”

The girl, Ginny, put her hand on Harry’s shoulder and-

“Harry! What happened to your cheek?” And boy, if that girl didn’t _yell_.

“Um, I- you should see the other guy?” Harry said awkwardly, trying to shrug her hand off his shoulder.

The redhead furrowed her eyebrows, “Well that didn’t make sense. Regardless, you shouldn’t be hurt. Who was it, Harry? I can find the person and-”

“There will be no need for that, Ginevra.” Blue eyes, black hair, weirdly perfect black hair- Tom.

Holy fuck.

Tom.

Tom lightly shoved off Ginny’s hand off Harry’s shoulder and replaced it with his own. Giving it a tight squeeze.

“Can I talk to you, Harry?” Tom pursed his lips, looking uncomfortable as Ginny stared at him for, whatever reason.

He wanted to..

“Talk?”

Sharp blue eyes met his, “Yes, privately.” Eyes, flickering to Avery.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment on what i can improve on pls :)
> 
> the end was rushed, ill admit. oops


End file.
